Like All Those Days Ago
by RiversMelody
Summary: *During Wonder-ful; Set after the scene with Mike, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine in the Lima Bean* (One-shot continued) It hurt them, the memory of happier days. But they were almost there again. They could both feel it, whether Kurt wanted to admit it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt linked arms with Blaine as they left the Lima Bean. Neither of them spoke, partially because Blaine was hurt and partially because Kurt was in his own anxiety ridden world. Blaine was surprised though, that Kurt had even offered to drive him home. He had questioned it, because he still lived in Westerville and Kurt would be going almost half an hour out of his way. Kurt had insisted though and had even brushed his leg under the table. This of course made Blaine jump and made it obvious to Mike and Mercedes.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, still not saying anything. Blaine was watching him with sad eyes. He wanted to hold him; he wanted to at least say something. But he was worried he'd over step and just be shut out. Kurt reached for his keys and tried to find the right key. They fell to the ground and Kurt froze, just staring at them. Blaine bent down and grabbed them for him. "Here" he whispered. Kurt didn't put out his hand. He looked sick.

"Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong?" Kurt didn't look up

"I dropped my keys." he mumbled. Blaine rested his hand on his friend's cheek.

"Sweetie, it's okay. I got them." Kurt hung his head to hide the tears. Blaine knew him too well to think he was just shaking things off. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay. You're dad's gonna be just fine. I promise." Kurt looked up teary eyed and broken. He reached out for a hug and Blaine caught him. "I've got you." he whispered. Kurt began to sob into Blaine's shoulder. "You're okay. Shh." he soothed. He kissed Kurt's neck and held him tight. Kurt nuzzled closer and held onto Blaine's polo shirt.  
Kurt felt safe in his arms. His tears stopped after a few comforting words from Blaine. He didn't want to let go of Blaine though, even if it was the right thing to do.

Blaine could feel people staring. It was stupid how ignorant people were in this town. They weren't even dating and it was publicly frowned upon for two guys to hug. Kurt's dad had cancer for crying out loud. He had a right to a hug from his best friend.

"Kurt, how about we get you home? I can drive if you like." Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded but didn't let go of Blaine. He never wanted to let go. Especially now in his emotionally compromised state.  
"Sweetie, I gotta be able to drive and see the road. Even if I'd rather be seeing your face." He felt Kurt smile into his shoulder. He pulled back and looked his best friend in the eyes.  
"I love you, Blaine." He whispered, surprising Blaine once again.  
"I love you too." Blaine smiled at him.

It reminded them both of the last day of school a few years ago, when they had visited the Lima Bean to brainstorm for Blaine's Six Flag's audition. Blaine had told Kurt he loved him for the first time and Kurt nearly choked on his coffee. It hurt them, the memory of happier days. But they were almost there again. They could both feel it, whether Kurt wanted to admit it or not.

"Come on. We can go home and watch a movie." Blaine whispered, linking arms with Kurt again.  
Kurt held onto his arm tightly, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as he followed him to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine sat on the edge of Kurt's old bed. He hadn't been in his room in ages. Not since the night before New York. He had visited the house to watch football with Burt or help Carole out when Finn was away but had never been upstairs really.

He toyed with the fraying edges of the blanket. It looked old, as if Kurt had owned it as a child. Knowing him, it was and had been his mums.

Blaine couldn't even imagine what Kurt was going through. His dad, his favorite person in the universe could be gone in a few months. It hasn't been the first time that death had tried to take his dad away.  
Kurt didn't like to talk about those times. The accident from when he was little and when his dad had gone into a coma after his heart attack. But Blaine knew that Kurt was scared that this could be the last and final time.

Blaine hoped it wasn't true. Kurt didn't have a mom. It wasn't fair for him to lose his dad too. It would break him.

Kurt walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of ginger ale.

Kurt hated ginger ale. He only drank it when his stomach was uneasy or when it was the only thing there. Blaine looked at him curiously.

"Are you feeling better?" Blaine asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Much better actually." Kurt lied straight faced. He was good at that. Hiding everything and not letting anyone see. Blaine nodded, knowing he was lying but didn't prod.

Kurt grabbed some pillows and blankets and began to place them on the floor in front of the television. He wouldn't let Blaine help, having to make them perfect. Blaine tried not to complain. He had texted Rachel and had asked if this was natural. Apparently, Kurt had taken the habit of OCDing every time he was nervous or something was wrong recently. She said it was his way of controlling things, when he couldn't control things in his life.

Kurt grabbed a few DVDs from the bookshelf, his favorites. "Which one would you like to watch?" he asked, holding them out to Blaine, even though he knew each one.

Before Blaine could say anything, Kurt realized Moulin Rouge was among the few. He quickly put it back on the shelf, hoping Blaine hadn't noticed. Blaine stared at him sadly. Kurt tried to explain himself. "I watched it really recently. I'm a little tired of it." He said. Blaine felt like he had been slapped. That had been their movie. Blaine tried not to show it, but he wasn't a talented liar like Kurt.

Kurt knew he had hurt Blaine. He bit his tongue, hating himself. He didn't want Blaine to get the wrong idea about earlier. He had just needed a hug. He would have hugged Kitty if she had been the only one there. Okay. Maybe not. But the point still stood.

Blaine broke the silence. "How about Sixteen Candles?" Kurt nodded. "Sure. I was thinking the same thing." Kurt walked over to the TV and put the disc in.

They didn't fast forward through the trailers. Blaine liked watching them, seeing the original trailers to his favorite films.

Even though Sixteen Candles was made twenty years ago, it was a re-release special edition and showed newer trailers.

This one just so happened to have the Notebook. Their other movie.

Kurt sat through half of it with a pissed off look on his face. Blaine was giggling into his popcorn. He finally jumped for the remote when it was the infamous kiss. "It wasn't over. It still isn't over!" Ryan Gosling cried perfectly in the rain, lunging for Rachel McAdams.

Blaine took a sip of his ginger ale and tried not to laugh.

They were quiet for a while after that. Blaine was completely relaxed. He enjoyed watching movies with Kurt on his bedroom floor, with a multitude of blankets and pillows. It was almost tradition for them and it was probably Blaine's favorite one.

Kurt on the other hand, was having trouble focusing on the movie. He was thinking about things that weren't remotely related to Molly Ringwald and how her parents missed her sixteenth birthday. He couldn't help but get distracted by thoughts of his dad again. He began to fidget and play with the food tray on his lap. The bowl wasn't straight. It wasn't even in the center of the tray.

Blaine looked over to find Kurt looking pale and trying to fix the tray so it was perfect. He didn't say anything. He knew Kurt wasn't going to stop.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's wrist and looked at him apologetically. Kurt averted his eyes and looked at Blaine's hand.

He wasn't telling him to stop; he just knew it was because he was upset. Blaine still knew his every little habit. He had memorized them all; all of his lying facial expressions, all of his hurt ones.  
Kurt pulled away, taking the tray back in his hand and placing it next to him. Blaine thought he was ignoring him. But he wasn't.

"Lie down." Kurt whispered. Blaine stared at him, dazed. "But you said no more hooking up?" Kurt nodded. "I know. But I need..." he sighed as his throat went thick. "I need you to hold me." Blaine nodded, understanding now. He pause the movie and fixed the pillows so he could lie down but also see the movie.

Kurt rested his head down onto his chest and wrapped his arm around his waist. He shut his eyes tightly and hid his face from Blaine. Blaine knew though. He always did.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and rubbed his arm reassuringly.

Kurt took the whole moment in. He was in Blaine's arms again. He could hear his soft heartbeat in his chest and it was soothing him. He had forgotten what this felt like.

They lay like for a while, not bothering to turn the movie back on. Kurt felt his eyelids getting heavier; each time Blaine's chest rose and fell.

"Blaine?" he whispered, wondering if he was getting tired too.

"Mhm?" Blaine mumbled. Kurt pushed himself up so he was hovering over Blaine's face. Blaine slowly opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, looking concerned. Kurt leaned closer so they were close enough to kiss.

"I need you to kiss me." he whispered. Blaine froze. Kurt had said no hooking up. Kurt saw the alarmed look on his face and sighed.

"Please?" he begged. He needed to feel closer to Blaine. He needed something to distract him. Blaine sat up.

"Why?" Blaine asked quietly He looked so sad and conflicted. He wanted to kiss him, but it would hurt. It would make his absence worse than it had to be.

Kurt bit his lip. "Because I miss..." he swallowed."I miss what it feels like. I miss feeling loved and I need that right now. I need you right now." Blaine hung his head. Kurt looked down too. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." he mumbled.

Kurt felt a finger touch his chin and he looked up. Blaine was face to face with him and looking at him, just like he used to.

Blaine leaned closer, just so his lips grazed Kurt's. He was so hesitant, Kurt was sure he would pull back. But then their lips were pressed against one another and Blaine was sure.

The kiss was slow and sad and Blaine felt as if his heart was bursting into millions of pieces. Blaine was soon pulled onto Kurt's lap and they were holding each other as if they never would again.

Their tongues danced and tears fell. Blaine cried because he knew how much it would hurt tomorrow when Kurt acted like nothing had happened. Kurt cried because he wanted this back but wasn't brave enough to let Blaine in.

They wanted each other forever and Kurt knew they would someday. He wasn't sure when, but hopefully soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_I wasn't going to but I felt like I needed to write a chapter with Finn in it. This chapter is for Cory 3_

* * *

Burt walked into the house, with a bag of groceries on his arm. Kurt had asked for a cake mix, for when The New Directions won Regional's.

He loved that Kurt was back from New York, he had missed his little boy. But he was worried about him; he was on edge and kept making sure everyone was wearing bright colors. He was being superstitious and it was beginning to get out of hand.

Blaine had been over almost every day visiting, which helped sometimes. Other times Kurt looked at the kid with the biggest saddest eyes when he wasn't looking. He missed Blaine and Burt knew it. He hid it so well though. Burt blamed himself for that trait.

Kurt's car was in the driveway but the house was too quiet for him to be home.  
"Kurt?" he called out. There was no answer. He placed the groceries on the counter and made his way upstairs.

Kurt's bedroom door was open slightly and Burt pushed on it. He found Kurt and Blaine curled up together on the floor. Kurt's hand was resting on Blaine's face, as if he had been holding it. The TV shone blue, showing that it had shut off in the middle of a movie. Burt couldn't help but smile. He had no idea whether they were together again or not but they looked happy and peaceful. Blaine stirred and Burt decided to shut the door quietly.

They slept until dinner, and Burt had sent Finn to wake them up.

"Kurt? Time for supper bud." He said from the doorway. Kurt moaned tiredly and rolled over. Finn smiled at the fact that Blaine was next to him.

"Come on. Or I'm gonna eat all of mom's pasta." Finn grinned. Kurt sat up, nudging Blaine.

"Blaine, its dinner time." Blaine moaned and covered his face with a pillow.

"Come on honey. You can't sleep all day." he laughed. Blaine shook his head.

"Yes I can." he groaned. Kurt looked at Finn.

"Come on, help me." Finn grinned and grabbed the blanket Blaine was using and pulled it away. Blaine curled up immediately, reacting to the cool air conditioning. He shoved his face into the pillow, not wanting to leave. Finn laughed.

"Dude. Your hair is crazy." Blaine sprung up quickly, checking his reflection in the TV screen.

"Shit." he mumbled.

"Of course you get up for your hair." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Come on broccoli head." He held out his hand, offering help to get him up. Blaine shook his head.

"I can't go downstairs! Do you have any gel?" he asked, pouting. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You look fine. My family loves you and Carole thinks your fluffy hair is the cutest. Come on." Kurt pulled him up off the floor.

Blaine stood up face to face with Kurt and they were in that distance again. Blaine remembered what had happened earlier and his heart fell. Kurt looked at him blankly, looking a little sad too.  
Finn coughed, interrupting the moment.

"I'm still here guys." Kurt shot a glare at him. Finn bit his lip.

"I'll meet you downstairs." he said, and he was gone.

Blaine tried to speak but it came out broken and stuttered. Kurt shook his head.

"Don't Blaine. It was a mistake." He whispered. Blaine shook his head.

"It wasn't and you know it." he whispered. "But I understand." he added as he walked to the door.

Kurt soon alone in his room and rubbed his forehead. He didn't know what to do about this mess.

Dinner was quiet, Finn spoke about plans to get his college credit by helping Mr. Schue out. His parents congratulated him, Kurt nodded and Blaine forced a smile, hiding his eyes from Kurt, across the table.  
Burt saw the tension between them and it was starting to bother him. Blaine looked as if he was a puppy who had been kicked and Kurt looked stern and cold.

Burt put his cutlery down and spoke.

"Kurt. Can you help me with something in the other room?" Kurt froze, startled at the request. He knew his dad wanted to talk, but was hiding it from everyone at the table.

"Sure." He finally nodded.

Finn distracted Blaine with talk about his new video game. Carole watched Burt carefully, curious as to what was going on. Burt led Kurt into the den.

"What is it dad? Are you feeling alright?" He asked worriedly. Burt shook his head.

"I'm fine. I need to talk to you about something." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he wondered. Burt sighed.

"You're gonna sit and you're gonna agree with your old man, alright?" Kurt nodded as he sat down on the couch.

"Good." Burt sighed.

"So I realize it's hardly any of my business, but the is a kid who looks like a post boy for the Miserables sitting at my dining room table." Kurt chuckled.

"Dad, its Les Misérables." he corrected with a French accent. Burt waved his hand.

"Yeah. Sure Whatever. The point is you need to make up your mind about him. He looks broken Kurt." Kurt looked away and shook his head.

"So what? I'm supposed to apologize to the guy who cheated on me? He hurt me dad." Burt sighed. His son was difficult and stubborn. Just like his mum.

"I have no doubt he hurt you. But you can't say you haven't been leading him on. I saw you two in your room after work. Two people who don't love each other don't hold each other like that." Kurt was getting upset.

"I never said I didn't love him." he mumbled. Burt nodded.

"I know. But you sure are giving him a cold shoulder. And frankly, even though he hurt you, I don't think he deserves it. In my eyes, he's earned forgiveness from you."

"I have forgiven him." he insisted.

"Have you really? I don't think treating him like this is forgiving him." Burt said skeptically. Kurt looked up at his dad.

"Are we done?" he asked bitterly. Burt sighed.

"Yeah. I guess so." Kurt stood up. Burt touched his shoulder as he walked away.

"You remember when I gave you the talk and said that it meant something?" Kurt nodded curtly.  
"Blaine means something to you. Don't break him by pretending it doesn't. Or you just might lose him." Burt said quietly, assuring that Blaine couldn't hear.

Kurt walked away, back into the kitchen where Carole was washing dishes.

"Hey Kurt." she smiled. He forced one and nodded.

"You doing okay?" she asked, on mother's instinct.

Kurt looked over at the boys who were playing Mario Kart on the Wii. The fluffy haired boy was laughed as Finn swore at him for using a damned banana.

"Language, Finn." Burt scolded with a smile.

"Good one Blaine." He ruffled his fingers through the boy's hair. Kurt smiled for real this time.

"No. But I will be."


End file.
